Acceptance and Betrayals
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Sequel to 'Don't you want me' and 'You're not sorry'. Rachel makes a few bad decisions but one wery right one. St.Berry


**Acceptance and Betrayals**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Enjoy! The Spanish is from google translator so I apoligise if it's wrong**

I was excited to be on the cheerio's and have three new friends. Q, Britt and San were meeting me in the parking lot this morning and from there we would start the day; I was finally going to be on the top and accepted.

"Hey R you look great we should of gots you into the uniform years ago. Those legs go on for ever! I can see St James attraction" San said and linked arm with me and Britt and Q linked her arm with me and we walked through the halls pinkies linkes and everyone parting like the red sea, our high pony tails and short skirt swishing as we went. The student body were stopping to stare at the new addition to the cheerio's no doubt that this will be all over jewfros blog by next lesson.

"Is that Rachel Berry, Queen of the gleeks?" "Does she know it's not Halloween?" "Coach Sylvester will freak when she sees this!" the students whispered as we past "Who would let someone that ugly into a cheerio's uniform?" One of the cheerleaders said and that's when Quinn snapped

"Hey you! Rach isn't ugly now go turn in your pom poms you're off the squad!" She yelled putting on her best HBIC face.

"Listens up everyone if anyone has a problem with R you answer to Q and me. If any of you cheerios have a problem then I suggests you give coach your uniforms!" San told the group that had gathered, the now ex-cheerio was still standing there in shock

"I told you to scram!" Q yelled no one knew that Coach Sylvester was watching the scene unfold from down the hall with a small smile on her face.

"Good job! You remind me of one Sue Sylvester Q and S. Now I have to go and think of ways to destroy Schuester" Sue said as she past them in the hall. After all the commotion they continued down the hall to their first lesson which happened to be Spanish they all shared that class, San didn't really need to be in there she was already fluent she only chose it because it was a bludge and to be with her two best friends Rachel suspected.

They took their seats in the back row Rachel was use to sitting front and centre found this weird but she liked the feeling of having friends to sit with; she was seated between Quinn and Brittany with Santana on the other side of Brittany.

"De clase ¡Buenos días! Vamos a trabajar en los grupos de hoy en día. Usted está trabajando en escritura de una escena en una película el tema es la aceptación, que será en estos grupos para la semana" Mr Schue said most people looked confused I was I may be a straight A student but I struggled in Spanish of course Santana had understood it all and pulled her chair in front of Quinn's desk and motioned for Britt to do the same to me.

"Ok well basically Mr Schue said that we will be in these groups for the week and we have to come up with a scene for a movie about acceptance" San explained

"Maybe he will learn a thing or two about acceptance this way" I muttered which earned a chuckle from the others. We spent 10 minutes working on our assignment before Mr Schue interrupted I had swapped places with Brittany so I could discuss with San our roles in the scene.

"Do we have a new student Santana?" Mr Schue asked I looked at San confused as did Britt and Q why would he think that?

"Erm no Mr Schue?" She told him confusion obvious in her tone

"Then who is the girl sitting next to you? If she isn't in this class she needs to leave" he stated I was the only one sitting next to San so I turned to face Mr Schue

"I've been in this class all year Mr Schue" I told him he looked shocked to see me

"But what are you wearing?" I rolled my eyes at this statement

"My cheerio's uniform I'm their newest member as of yesterday" I told him and went back to my assignment, he didn't reply just stood there gaping. The rest of the class went by uneventful Mr Schue didn't say anything to us for the whole lesson when the bell went to leave I was asked to remain behind I sighed and made my way to his desk at the front of the room San could sense my reluctance to go I was hoping to avoid this at least until 4th lesson which was glee.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked I was surprised to see how caring she could actually be everyone thought she was cold heart but it wasn't true. I silently nodded to her and she told Q and Britt to head off to their next class which was meant to be gym but since we were all on cheerio's it was practice with Coach and we would see them at lunch they reluctantly left. The only ones left in the room were Mr Schue, San and I.

"I only want to talk with Rachel" he sighed knowing it was useless Santana wasn't leaving

"I know and I'm making sure you don't upset her" She stated crossing her arms over her chest

"Fine. Why did you join the cheerio's they hate you and have tormented you for years and Sue is no better! If this is another way to get attention you may as well quit now" he said growing increasingly angry.

"This isn't a plot for attention I happen to enjoy cheering even though I haven't been to practice yet I love dancing and doing all those stunts, this way I get to spend more time with my friends! Speaking of never of being to practice yet that is exactly what you are keeping us from" I told him how dare he judge me yesterday's events may have made me join but I was glad I did.

"You're going to get hurt Rachel, Sue Sylvester cannot be trusted!" he screamed at me just as Coach Sylvester entered the room

"It seems to me that you're the only one hurting her William" Coach said making her presence know to everyone

"What are you doing here Sue?" he asked

"Well Q and B told me where these two were and I concerned about them being in a room alone with you and your ridiculous hair" she said and I couldn't hide my smile his hair was ridiculous.

"This is no one your business she is just trying to get attention and make people like her after what happened yesterday" Schue stated

"After what happened yesterday I'm surprised she's still in your little club of misfits" sue said and when noticing his surprised look she continued "Yes that's right William I know all about what went down I have my spies. Now get to practice girls" she finished

"I wasn't done talking Sue!" he yelled and she just waved him off and followed us out.

**In glee**

Cheerio's practice had went well I was made flier and main dancer with Britt. I had managed to avoid the rest of the glee club all day until now Britt and I were heading to Glee after our dance class that we shared when we entered the choir room everyone was already seated we had been held back in our class before. San and Q saved us seats in between the both of them in the back row, it seemed to be a reoccurring theme me sitting in the back instead of front and centre I had been sitting in the back in all my classes except dance where Britt and I were dancing in the front. As we walked to our seats, pinkies linked, I saw Jesse staring at me with a confused look on his face actually when I looked around everyone had confused looks on their faces; they must have heard rumours about me being on the squad as we took our seats everyone started asking questions all at once.

"Since when were you a cheerio?" Kurt questioned

"Wow she looks hot" Noah said

"Wanna get back together Rach?" Finn asked pfft as if I didn't have feelings for him anymore I had them for someone else... Wait did I really just think that I dont have feelings for anyone in that way anymore!

"Hell no Hudson! Back off!" Jesse shouted and an argument broke out between the two

"You do know just cause your a cheerio doesn't mean your accepted, if you think people actually like you know that's a joke! We all still hate you just like before!" Mercedes yelled and that was the final straw everyone stopped talking and stared some secretly agreeing with Mercedes.

"Mercedes back off! Just leave her alone just because she is more talented than you doesn't give you the right to pick on her" Jesse yelled

"Mercedes he's right you will never be half as talented as me, and Jesse I don't need you to fight my battles" I said to them both what was Mercedes problem once upon a time she wasn't a complete bitch to me.

"Girl be realistic if he doesn't who will fight them no one want you like I said before" Mercedes said it didn't hurt as much as last time though I was stronger.

"You know what I've had enough of this! None of you care about me you only put up with me for my voice so you know what I'm out of here! Oh and Mercedes have fun trying to get a solo even with me gone your still not the best" I said I started walking out of the door just as Mr Schue was entering I swear the guy is never on time.

"Rachel where are you going we have rehearsal" he said

"Correction Mr Schue you have rehearsal I have an extra dance class to get to" I informed him and tried to leave again but this time he stood in front of me blocking my exit I sighed and waited.

"Rachel you can't just desert your family when things don't go your way or you have disagreements, I knew cheerios was a bad choice for you"

"What family! nearly everyone here hates me I'm a voice to them and nothing else and I'm sick of it so I'm out no excuse me" I pushed past him and made my way to the dance class on the way I bumped into Andrew a guy on the football team.

"Sorry I didn't see you I'm in a rush" I said

"All good and you may of not seen me but I definately saw you" he said with a small smirk on his face I giggled "Let me walk you?" I nodded and threaded my arm through his I was a little nervous before the only thine a jock talked to me was to throw insults and slushied at me. I never knew Jesse was down the hall watching he had came out to see if I was ok, I also never saw the pained expression on his face.

Andrew and I had been dating for a week now Jesse still took every chance he could to tell me I wasnt in love with Andrew but I was in love with him and like always I ignored it. San, Britt and Q had told me to be careful and I'd wished I had listened to them and to Jesse if I had maybe I wouldn't be in this position. Its Friday night the girls had just told me the New Directions was getting a second chance at regionals since Jesse wasn't a student at Carmel at regionals but performed with them the New Direction kids had stopes trying to get me to come back after the third day all except Jesse. I was angry that they got a second chance and I couldn't be apart of it, I was angry that Mercedes thought she was better, I was angry and confused about Jesse did I or didnt I love him? So that's how I found myself at Pucks house with Andrew at some party with all the jocks and cheerios and some glee kids, at first I didn't want to go but Andrew convinced me. I was grinding/dance with Andrew when Noah came over to talk to me.

"Babe how many drinks have you haf tonight?" he asked

"Not many, I'm not counting" I slurred

"Totally drunk maybe you should slow down, if you keep dancing with your boyfriend like the St James over there is going to start a fight" he nodded in towards the corner where Jesse was leaning against the wall glaring in my direction, I walked away to go find Andrew, he wasn't as drunk as me yet even though we had the same amount of drinks. I was feeling recklous.

"Hey babe how bout we go somewhere quite to talk away from your ex's prying eyes" he whispered in my ear and then lead me to what I assumed to be the guest room. Once we were in there he started attacking my lips and pulling at my deep red dress I didn't want to do this.

"Stop, I don't want to do this" I told him

"Yeah you do baby" he said before attacking my lips again and this time managing to get my dress off I tried to ouch him away but he was to strong. I was pushed on to the bed and I was praying that someone either San, Britt or Q had noticed my disapperance and would come save me.

**At the party**

I had been watching her grind up against that douche all night I'd only come cause Puck got wind she'd be there I hadn't even had a drink. I turned around for a second and then she was gone, I started to get worried she was obviously drunk and I wouldn't put it past that lame excuse for her boyfriend to take advantage of that after a couple minutes had past and I still couldnt find her I went to find puck.

"Puck have you seen Rachel she disappeared with that douche bag a couple of minutes ago" I asked him

"Nah sorry man I'll help you look I suggest the guest room I'll show ya where" he said and lead me to the guest room I could here soft sobbing coming from inside ao I threw the door open to find a sobbing Rachel laying on the bed underneath that idiot in only her black bra and panties. I pushed him off and started punching the crap out of him until Puck stopped me and told me to take Rachel home I left him to deal with the jerk I offered my jacket to Rachel and she gratefully took it before jumping into my arms and crying into my shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's ok, I got you, don't cry" I said over and over again we were know alone in the room

"Why?" she asked

"Why what?" I questioned confused

"Why did you save me? I've been terrible to you" she clarified

"Because Rach I still love you and I will be always there to catch you" I told her

"I'm sorry" she mumbled into my shoulder

"For what?"

"Everything. Not realizing I still had feelings for you until I was nearly raped, I don't think I ever got over you" she said and my heart soared I had been waiting for these words but I had to remind mysef she was drunk.

"How about we talk when you're sober. I'm going to take you home Puck will let Santana an other girls know come on let's go" I told her and lead her to my range rover.

**Back to Rachels POV**

He had pulled up in my drive way after a silent ride home, I had finally told him how I felt and he thought it was the alcohol talking. We sat in his car for a while before either of us spoke.

"Are your dad's home?" he asked concerned

"No they're away for the month on a business trip" I told him I was use to my dads being away but I didnt want to be alone tonight I had his hand in a death grip the whole ride home I could tell it pleased him but at the same time concerned him I was never clingy.

"I don't think you should be alone tonight don you want me to call someone?"

"No it's fine I'm use to being alone, but could you stay tonight?" I asked in a small voice he nodded, stopped his car acar came around to open my door for me. I was fumbling with the front door lock so he took over and unlocked the door. He led me up to my bedroom which he knew from when we dated although it wasn't hard to guess which room was mine there was a giant gold star on the door.

"You should get into your pajamas" he said and I nodded and went to grab my gold star mini shorts and his old Carmel sweat shirt I had from when we were dating I always wore it if I was sad or just missing him which was a lot lately. When I emerged from the bathroom he raised an eyebrow at my attire and I explain why I was wearing his old shirt he just nodded. I climbed into my bed while I waited for Jesse to return from down stairs he came back a couple of minutes later with a glass of water and two aspirins.

"Take this it'll help you feel better on the morning. Good night" he said and I took the aspirirns as he headed for the door.

"Wait! Can you stay in here tonight? I just really don't want to be alone" I asked softly, he nodded and made his way over to my bed, took of his shirt and jeans so he was only in boxers and climbed in next to me. He was laying on his back with his arms over his head after a few minutes he held his arms out and said "Get comfortable" which I did I shuffled over so my head was on his cheast and my arm was wrapped around his waist, he had his arms around my shoulder and waist holding me tight, I snuggled in closer and drifted off to sleep feeling safe in his arms.

**What do you think? The next part will be Andrews reaction with some Pezberry friendship and Rachels return to the glee club cause let's face it they need her. Reveiw with any suggestions you have about what should happen next or later :)**


End file.
